cicatrize
by megaria
Summary: To find healing by the process of forming scars. Taufan bisa mendengar banyak suara, melihat semua orang dan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan meski tak ada di sana. Kuasanya yang memberitaukannya, angin yang mengatakan semuanya. Yang memperlihatkan semuanya.


Taufan itu sebenarnya sangat perasa.

Pekalah istilah lainnya.

Karena daya observasinya luar biasa maka tak heran banyak hal yang dia tau, bahkan sampai ke detail. Sifatnya yang supel dan _easy going_ itu membuatnya makin mudah mendapatkan informasi. Tak ada yang tidak dia ketahui.

Sisi imut Halilintar yang ternyata seorang pecinta kucing? Tau kok dia. Kakaknya yang garang itu memang sebenarnya berhati layaknya _hello kitty_. Diam-diam memelihara sekitar lima anak kucing yang dia simpan di gang kecil dekat kediaman mereka di Pulau Rintis. Kakaknya bahkan sering main curhat-curhatan dengan kucing-kucingnya dan tak segan untuk tersenyum bahkan berkelakuan lucu. Taufan tak bermaksud mengintip, sungguh! Dia tak sengaja dan merasa _epic_ saja kalau momen kelewat jarang itu diabadikan. Bahkan dalam kondisi seperti ini pun otak jahilnya tetap bekerja.

Takkan di sebar ke _social media_, kok. Taufan tak sejahat itu. Dia hanya akan menggunakannya di saat-saat tertentu saja.

Kemudian ada Gempa, adik sekaligus rival masaknya, yang meski terkenal teladan dan 'sempurna' namun ternyata seorang bucin (budak cinta) artis Korea dengan panggung nama IU. Wajar sih, toh orangnya juga cantik dan imut. Taufan agak kaget saja ternyata eh ternyata adiknya yang lumayan kalem dan paling normal ini sukanya sama orang Korea. Tenang, Taufan bukannya ingin menghujat. Untuk apa dia melakukan itu?

Lalu adik keduanya yang seringkali menjadi rekan jahilnya ini membuatnya lebih tercengang lagi. Blaze itu maniak mainan. Di kamarnya saja bahkan ada banyak sekali jenis mainan dan saking sukanya ia dengan bermain, Blaze pernah juara satu lomba catur nasional. Gila, catur loh! Permainan yang termasuk membosankan itu bisa si petakilan Blaze mainkan dengan gampangnya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Taufan terheran-heran (meski memang mengejutkan sekali) melainkan koleksi buku cerita bergambar yang akhir-akhir ini adiknya kumpulkan.

Blaze? Adiknya yang paling benci buku?

Taufan memang tau tujuan Blaze membeli benda yang paling dia benci dikarenakan terlalu sayang pada Ice. Mungkin sebagai cerita selingan atau Icenya saja yang bosan dengar cerita petualangan terus, entahlah. Tapi yang pasti, Taufan selaku kakak tentunya bangga dan terharu dong melihat keakraban adik-adiknya. Pasalnya Ice dan Blaze itu jarang sekali bertengkar. Taufan agak khawatir kalau ternyata interaksi antara mereka itu hanya sebatas ada perlunya saja.

Kemudian ada dua adik terakhirnya yang punya kelakuan absurd yang sama. Bukan hal yang menjurus ke arah negatif, kok. Kalau sampai terjadi Taufan dengan senang hati akan memarahi mereka sejak tau hal ini. Semua orang tau Solar itu suka sekali bereskperimen dan Thorn suka sekali berkebun. Mereka berdua jarang sekali terlihat bersama karena memiliki kegiatan yang berbeda, namun kalau sudah bertemu, Solar (tak ada angin tak ada hujan) akan merekomendasikan serangga bahkan bunga mana yang bisa dimakan secara mentah. Awalnya memang hanya sebatas gurauan tapi karena Thorn benar-benar melakukan dan tak terjadi apa-apa, Solar akhirnya tertarik. Jadilah mereka berdua membuat semacam proyek sendiri dengan Thorn sebagai penguji.

Taufan awalnya juga bingung, kenapa dia bisa punya adik yang kelakuannya seperti ini? Tapi kemudian dia ingat, dari awal keluarganya memang sangat berwarna. Namun tetap saja dia masih merasa aneh dengan sisi lain dari saudara kembarnya sendiri.

Oh iya, kurang satu.

Adik ketiganya yang sama-sama penyuka warna biru ini kadang membuatnya merinding sendiri. Mentang-mentang pengguna kuasa air dan es. Dan soal rahasia, masing-masing saling mengetahui satu sama lain dengan begitu baik meski jarang berkomunikasi.

Ice tau Taufan mengetahui rahasianya dan Taufan sendiri tau Ice mengetahui rahasianya yang meski kelakuannya itu sangat terbuka namun untuk masalah privasi tak seterbuka itu. Si kembar kedua tau kemampuan Ice yang bisa 'melihat', alasan di balik kelebihannya di bidang komputer, juga beberapa hal lain yang rasanya tak perlulah orang banyak tau. Kenapa? Mereka 'kan saudara, harusnya tidak ada rahasia-rahasiaan diantara mereka bertujuh. Bahkan untuk anak kembar pun, mereka perlu sebuah ruang untuk diri mereka sendiri. Taufan mungkin terhitung sudah melanggar hal itu karena tau rahasia saudara-saudaranya, toh dia tak bisa di salahkan juga. Kelima saudara kembarnya itu sangat mudah di baca. Taufan juga manusia biasa yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu tinggi.

Dan lagi Taufan itu juga seorang pengamat, sama seperti Ice. Matanya besar bukan tanpa arti. Dia juga tau etika kapan harus mundur dan bersikap acuh. Seperti yang sekarang sedang diterapkan dalam menghadapi rahasia sang adik ketiga.

Bukannya tak sayang, Taufan sayang. Sangat sayang pada Ice. Namun dia tau, seberapa kerasnya dia mencoba menaruh simpati dan perhatian, adik birunya itu akan merasa semakin tertekan. Kemungkinannya pun ada dua. Pertama kemampuan 'melihat'nya itu atau informasi yang tersimpan di kepalanya. Mengetahui informasi terlarang adalah pekerjaannya dan karena itulah Ice semakin menjauh dan hampir tak terlihat. Taufan sebenarnya merasa kasihan dan kalau bisa ingin dia saja yang menggantikan. Tapi tak mungkin.

Amato, ayah mereka, sudah sejak dulu menyiapkan Ice menjadi wadah informasi TAPOPS. Persiapan jangka panjang itu akan berakhir sia-sia kalau tiba-tiba diganti tanpa alasan yang jelas. Taufan paham kok situasinya. Dia bisa menerima dan melihat dari segala sisi memang yang paling memungkinkan melakukan pekerjaan berat ini adalah Ice. Tak apa, dia tak dendam. Hanya terkadang kasihan.

Oh, satu hal lagi, Taufan tau penyakit yang di derita Ice.

Hah...

Taufan menghela nafas dan berdecak pelan. Bisa tau segala hal memang hebat namun ada kalanya begitu menyiksa. Kalau boleh memilih, Taufan ingin menjadi seperti saudara-saudaranya yang tidak tau apa-apa dan memilih waktu yang menjawab semuanya. Toh, lebih mengasikkan, kan?

.

.

.

.

.

Cicatrize

To find healing by the process of forming scars

Elemental Siblings AU

TaufanIce Brotherhood

….

"Jadi?"

"Apanya?" tanya Taufan tak paham.

Fang memutar bola matanya bosan. "Laporan pengamatanmu, Boboiboy. Duh, tolong perhatikan baik-baik kalau orang sedang bicara. Capek tau harus mengulang ucapan yang sama sampai tiga kali."

"Baru juga tiga kali," cibir Taufan. "Aku tuh sebenarnya perhatikan tapi tiba-tiba saja kepikiran sesuatu." Bibirnya lalu di kerucutkan, "Jangan panggil dengan nama keluarga, dong. Aku tidak mau menjelaskan perbedaanku dengan para kembaranku di luar sana."

"Alasan. Katakan saja laporanmu lalu kita bisa menjalankan misi,"

"Iya-iya, tak perlu marah-marah. Nanti cepat tua," kata si kembar kedua.

Setelahnya Taufan memberitaukan semua informasi, tak lupa dengan pendapatnya sendiri dalam laporan lisan singkatnya. Misi yang mereka jalani sekarang agak berbahaya jadi diperlukan ketelitian yang ekstra. Sekitar tiga hari yang lalu Laksamana Tarung memberitau bahwa ada pergerakan mencurigakan di Planet Titania. Rumor mengatakan ada sekelompok organisasi mirip mafia dengan nama Icarus dilaporkan menyeludupkan senjata ilegal, obat-obatan terlarang, bahkan ada beberapa laporan yang mengatakan adanya aktivitas jual-beli _power sphera_ yang tentunya dilakukan secara ilegal pula dan perdagangan makhluk hidup (karena latarnya berada di luar angkasa jadinya bukan manusia, kan?). Memang tidak ada laporan dari kepolisian setempat tentang kelompok Icarus yang berbuat ulah, semua dilakukan dengan diam-diam, bersih, dan rapi. Itulah yang membuat kepolisian dan juga pemerintah di sana merasa kebingungan.

Parasit yang datang di planet mereka bukanlah yang tanpa pengalaman. Terlebih Icarus termasuk kelompok mafia galaksi yang paling disegani. Prestasi di buku hitam kejahatan mereka sudah sangat penuh, bahkan kalau ditambah sampai jadi dua volume tebal pun rasanya tak cukup. Oke, itu berlebihan. Tapi serius, Icarus memang kelompok mafia yang sangat berbahaya. Biasanya para petinggi pun segan untuk bermain dengan mereka.

Selain Taufan dan Fang, ada juga si kembar Sai dan Shielda, Halilintar, Pito, dan Ice yang ikut serta dalam misi ini. Cukup mengejutkan Ice diikut sertakan karena misi ini lebih memerlukan petarung hebat dibanding seorang _hacker_, meski memang kemampuannya juga sangat berguna. Harusnya sih, cukup dengan duduk santai di ruang kerjanya yang nyaman di markas utama TAPOPS Ice sudah bisa ikut berpartisipasi namun karena masalah jaringan jadinya terpaksa informan kebanggaan TAPOPS ini ikut. Halilintar sebagai kembar tertua tentunya menolak mentah-mentah. Bukannya apa, Ice baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit dan mulai menerima misi yang beresiko tinggi seperti ini bukanlah hal yang bagus. Meski memang hanya akan berdiam diri di pesawat tapi tetap saja tidak ada besar kemungkinan satu anggota Icarus menyusup dan menyanderanya. Halilintar tak mau adiknya terluka.

Tapi apalah daya debatnya kalah dan terpaksa menuruti perintah Laksamana Tarung dengan berat hati. Sebelum keberangkatan pun Gempa juga tak henti-hentinya menasehati Ice untuk segera bilang kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak enak, Halilintar pun juga melakukan hal yang sama hanya saja dengan cara yang berbeda. Mata merah delimanya tak lepas memerhatikan gerak gerik adik beruang kutubnya itu dan sejak tadi tak berpindah posisi di samping Ice yang masih sibuk mengutak-atik komputer mencari informasi tambahan dengan menyadap kamera CCTV dan beberapa link gelap lainnya. Jangan tanya dari mana Ice si tukang tidur itu tau caranya. Lah wong, Taufan sendiri juga tidak tau.

"Halilintar, tak pegal matamu melototi Ice terus? Biarkan dia bernafas lega, sesak rasanya diperhatikan seinstan itu," Pito akhirnya angkat bicara. Lama-lama gerah juga dia. "Toh, adikmu tidak akan mati di biarkan bebas."

"Diam kau," desis Halilintar tak suka. Tau apa si alien setengah ular itu? Asal bicara saja. Pito tidak tau kalau adiknya ini sudah beberapa kali lolos dari maut karena penyakit sialan yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Tentu hal yang seperti itu sangatlah sensitif bagi Boboiboy bersaudara. Taufan memang agak jauh dari mereka dan masih mengobrol dengan Fang tapi dia mendengar semuanya dengan jelas. Ekspresinya biasa saja tapi batinnya berkecamuk tak karuan.

Pito mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah. Tak mau berdebat lebih jauh dengan si kembar pertama Boboiboy bersaudara. Sai dan Shielda yang selesai memarkir pesawat di tempat stategis pun tak merespon apa-apa.

"Untuk sementara kita pantau kelompok Icarus. Komunikasi tetap aktif dan jangan lupa beri tau tiap kali menemukan sesuatu yang baru tentang mereka. Kita akan menyamar karena kemungkinan mereka tau TAPOPS mengerahkan anggota untuk menghentikan transaksi. Ice kau menemukan sesuatu?"

Ice menggeleng pelan, masih fokus berkutat dengan layar komputer. "Belum," jawabnya.

Fang mengangguk lalu memberi arahan lagi dan membubarkan pasukan. Kali ini pesawat hanya di huni oleh Ice dan Taufan, yang lain keluar setelah mengganti pakaian dan mulai berbaur dengan masyarakat mencari celah dari kelompok mafia yang di incar.

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar. Tak apa ku tinggal, kan?" tanya Taufan dengan nada suaranya dibuat jenaka. Agaknya masih takut adiknya ini kenapa-kenapa tapi ditutupi dengan sifatnya yang ceria bak matahari. Melihat Ice mengangguk Taufan segera ke kamar mandi terdekat dan menuntaskan panggilan alam. Sesudahnya dia tak balik ke ruang kendali, Taufan ingin menjelajahi pesawat kecil yang tak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya di markas TAPOPS. Apa model baru?

"Wow. Sepertinya pembuatnya sama seperti pesawat kebenaran punya Papa Zola," gumam Taufan. Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya ber'wah-wah' ria dan mata birunya berbinar karena kagum. Puas berkeliling, Taufan kembali ke ruang kendali sambil bersenandung. Tapi kembali berhenti tepat di bagian kamar awak pesawat. Dia menimbang-nimbang sebentar, haruskah dia masuk dan memeriksa semua kamar? Kebetulan ada yang membuatnya risih. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dan Taufan ingin sekali tau apa itu. Tapi, menyelinap masuk ke kamar orang lain tanpa izin itu tindakan yang tidak terpuji, kan? Terlebih ada seorang perempuan di misi kali ini, Taufan akan dicap mesum masuk ke kamar seorang perempuan. Meski dia berdalih ingin memeriksa karena merasa janggal tentunya alasan seperti itu tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa.

Jadi… haruskah dia masuk?

Taufan ragu. Tidak tau harus bersyukur dengan kemampuan observasi dan _hypersensitive, _yang dia punya berkat jam kuasa, membuatnya seperti ada yang memperingatkan dan melakukan sesuatu dari mara bahaya yang akan datang. Terkesan keren tapi benarkah begitu?

Benarkah bisa mengetahui kejadian hari ini di seluruh dunia dalam satu waktu sangatlah menyenangkan?

Taufan bisa mendengar banyak suara, melihat semua orang dan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan meski tak ada di sana. Kuasanya yang memberitaukannya, angin yang mengatakan semuanya. Yang memperlihatkan semuanya. Jika Ice bisa 'melihat' karena air dan 'tau kebenarannya' karena es saja diam-diam membekukan tangan kanannya sendiri dan hilang tiba-tiba sebagai pelampiasan lalu bagaimana dengan Taufan? Apa yang dia lakukan sebagai pelampiasan?

"Masa bodo, lah. Yang penting hatiku lega," ucap Taufan lalu masuk dan memeriksa dengan rinci setiap sudut kamar. Di sampingkan akibatnya karena dia sudah terlalu penasaran dan sekali-kali mencoba seperti yang Gempa katakan, "Lakukanlah yang menurutmu benar."

Kalau pun sampai ditegur, dia bisa menggunakan alasan dan menjual nama Gempa sendiri agar aman.

….

"Bagaimana?"

"Mereka aktif bergerak tak tentu waktu. Kadang pagi, kadang siang, kadang sore, atau pun malam. Tapi secara garis besar mereka akan memulai aktivitas saat suplai barang sudah ada. Jadi, mereka buru-buru mengantarkan atau pun menjual barang itu ke pelanggan mereka namun rapi dan teliti seperti yang Laksamana Tarung bilang. Proses transaksi cukup bersih dan dilakukan di tempat ramai sehingga menyamarkan kegiatan bejat mereka. Aku sudah periksa di beberapa kamera CCTV yang merekam salah satu anggota saat proses transaksi tapi dari sana tak ada gerak-gerik yang berlebihan, seakan interaksi diantara mereka hanyalah sebatas perdagangan wajar yang legal," jelas Ice panjang lebar. Dia lalu mengetik sebuah nama dan muncullah lima foto beserta profil singkat di layar komputer. Fang dan yang lainnya takjub melihat data yang Ice temukan sekitar kurang dari setengah hari. Taufan bersiul pelan, mengagumi hasil kerja adik beruang kutubnya.

Pujian yang mengatakan bahwa kembar kelima dari Boboiboy bersaudara adalah informan sekaligus _hacker_ terbaik memang bukanlah isapan jempol belaka.

"Itu data para anggota yang baru ketahuan. Aku dapat informasi tambahan dari Laksamana Tarung dan keterangan dari polisi setempat yang mengatakan kalau jumlah anggota Icarus ada sekitar sepuluh orang. Aku sudah menemukan empat orang lain yang (setidaknya) dicurigai sebagai anggota. Aku hanya perlu mencari profil lengkap mereka dan mencocokkannya. Tapi aku mengantuk," Ice menatap lekat alien berambut landak ungu berkacamata itu dengan mata sayu tak ada tanda kehidupan. "Aku mau tidur."

Fang menghela nafas. Tak bisa menolak juga karena Ice sudah sejak awal masuk ke pesawat langsung mengutak-atik komputer, sempat terhenti atas permintaan Halilintar yang tak ingin dia terkena paparan radiasi komputer banyak-banyak, dan akhirnya berjaya menemukan setengah dari anggota para pelaku bahkan sampai tau kegiatan mereka. Tapi yang menjadi alasan Fang mempersilahkan Ice masuk ke masa hibernasinya adalah tatapan ganas dari Halilintar. Fang tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan si kembar pertama kalau sudah masuk mode ganas begini.

Ngeri dia.

"Ice, kutemani, ya!" seru Taufan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang adik, pemuda identik warna biru tua, putih, dan kuning itu langsung menarik tangan Ice dan menyeretnya keluar. Taufan juga sempat mendengar teriakan Halilintar tapi mengabaikannya. Palingan juga hanya suruhan tidak penting.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Taufan membantu Ice menata kasur, memberi obat, mengambilkan dan mengganti baju yang lebih nyaman, dan memasangkan masker oksigen. Ice diam saja membiarkan kakak keduanya ini membantunya. Perihal masalah pakaian, dia merasa tak masalah tetap memakai jaket _hoodie_ berbulu. Ingin protes juga tak bisa karena dia sudah keburu sesak nafas. Biarkan sajalah, yang penting bukan yang aneh-aneh.

"Mau ku temani sampai pulas atau ditinggal?" tawar Taufan. Melihat Ice menggeleng dengan wajah teler habis minum obat membuatnya tertawa. "Wah, sayangnya aku tidak mau. Ku temani, ya?" kata Taufan.

Lalu untuk apa dia bertanya?

"Ada apa?" tanya Ice hampir tak bersuara. Sesaknya sudah hilang tapi sekarang kantuk yang menyerang. Ice tadinya juga mau langsung tidur namun merasakan detak jantung Taufan yang cepat membuatnya agak terjaga. "Darah kakak terpompa kencang. Berdebar-debar, sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Apa itu? Kejutan?"

"Yup! Aku sedang menyiapkan kejutan. Ice hebat bisa tau tapi bahan-bahannya belum terkumpul semua," Taufan menaruh jari telunjuknya di pipi. Matanya melirik ke arah pintu kamar kemudian tersenyum misterius. Ice menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Begitukah?"

Taufan mengangguk. Tangannya lalu terjulur ke depan dan mengusap kepala adiknya sayang.

"Apa yang kurang?" tanya Ice lagi. Matanya terpejam menikmati usapan sayang kakaknya di kepala yang tak terhalang topi. "Mau kubantu mencari bahan yang hilang itu?"

Taufan menggeleng pelan. "Tak perlu. Tidak susah kok di cari bahannya. Sudah, tidur sana. Wajahmu lucu sekali teler karena obat." Tidak butuh banyak waktu Ice langsung tertidur pulas. Taufan terus mengusap sayang kepala adiknya itu dan benar-benar menepati ucapannya.

Meski jahil dan sering dianggap tidak pernah serius Taufan sebetulnya sangat sayang pada para kembarannya. Hanya saja dia punya cara tersendiri selayaknya para saudaranya itu lakukan sebagai bentuk rasa sayang. Caranya mungkin sangat aneh dan yang paling absurd. Biarlah, orang punya caranya masing-masing. Lain kepala lain lagi pikirannya. Kembar kedua sekaligus pemegang kuasa angin ini memang sangatlah bebas. Tak ingin terikat sesuatu, sangat berjiwa muda namun di satu waktu pun bisa memilah perbuatannya sendiri jadi tak banyak membuat repot orang lain. Yah… memang tidak semuanya.

"Misi ini akan panjang. Sayang rasanya kalau dibongkar hari ini juga. Tidak akan seru," ucap Taufan seorang diri. Tangannya ditarik kembali karena pegal, lalu menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi besi. Khusus kamar Ice, kamarnya itu lebih mirip kamar rumah sakit dengan peralatan medis lengkap dibanding kamar biasa yang Taufan dan para awak pesawat lain ini tempati. Selalu ada pengecualian untuk si kembar kelima Boboiboy bersaudara.

….

Halilintar tidak suka dengan si anggota pertukaran kadet. Lebih tepatnya, Halilintar benci dengan orang baru. Biasanya mereka akan asal bicara dan melakukan sesuatu seenaknya. Kasus septuplet, kembar tujuh, adalah fenomena yang jarang terjadi. Wajarlah kalau Boboiboy bersaudara sering dapat perhatian yang agak berlebih karena wajah, kuasa, perbedaan sifat, kelebihan dan kekurangan lainnya. Dan Halilintar sangat benci dengan pertanyaan, "Kalian kembar tapi kok beda?"

_Please _deh. Halilintar dan adik-adiknya hanya kebetulan berasal dari sel telur yang sama dan memutuskan untuk membelah diri sampai tujuh. Dan karena berasal dari sel telur yang sama, fisik mereka pun mirip-mirip. Tapi bukan berarti hal itu menjadikan mereka satu individu. Tapi ya, sekali lagi Halilintar berusaha menahan diri karena beranggapan yang sedang bertanya ini memang tidak pernah belajar biologi. Tak semua orang mendapatkan materi pendidikan yang sama rata. Meski memang rasanya gatal sekali ingin menghajar orang itu.

Halilintar tak suka dengan Pito. Bukan tanpa alasan tak jelas semata karena bertanya tentang perbedaan mengejutkan antara dia dengan adiknya atau sesuatu yang bersifat bodoh dan membuatnya marah. Bukan. Melainkan karena adik keempatnya. Heran dia, padahal Ice adik paling kalem kedua setelah Gempa tapi malah kena sasaran. Apakah ini yang namanya peluru nyasar? Setau Halilintar, adik biru keduanya ini tak banyak bicara dan bergaya meski pintar seperti Solar. Bicara pun seperlunya, selebihnya dia akan tidur, makan, tidur, kerja, tidur, makan, dan tidur lagi. Bisa-bisanya juga ada yang menyerang. Kalau saja Gempa tau… entah apa yang akan dihadapi orang itu.

"Putih-putih melati, Alibaba. Merah-merah delima, Pinokio. Siapa yang baik hati? Cinderella. Tentu di sayang–"

"Apa itu? Kau menyanyikan apa?" tanya Sai penasaran. Pemuda yang biasanya memakai zirah dan topi caping itu sekarang mengganti pakaiannya menjadi lebih santai. Ketiganya sedang mendapat giliran jaga di salah satu kafe yang katanya sering kali di datangi setidaknya dua anggota Icarus. Entah untuk bersantai atau pun melakukan transaksi. Halilintar yang memilih melepas topi dan mengganti model rambut juga pakaiannya (dan warna pakaian yang dominan berwarna merah) itu diam saja, tak menggubris nyanyian Taufan.

"Nyanyian permainan di bumi. Oh, dulu aku sering memainkannya dengan Ice, Blaze, dan Thorn! Solar tidak mau tiap kali di ajak, Gempa juga sering dimintai tolong Tok Aba menjaga kedai jadinya tak ikut, dan Kak Hali selalu mengatakan kalau dia terlalu besar untuk memainkan permainan itu," jawab Taufan lalu memberikan lirikan jahil pada kakak semata wayangnya itu. "Padahal dia sendiri sering mau kalau diajak main Ice dan Thorn."

Halilintar mendengus, "Mereka lebih waras dan tidak punya otak jahil dua belas setan seperti kau atau Blaze."

"Ih, Kak Hali jahat!"

Sai cuma geleng-geleng kepala melihat interaksi si kembar. Dia juga punya kembaran, seorang perempuan, tapi untuk masalah cekcok seperti ini sangat jarang terjadi. Mungkin karena beda jenis kelamin dan dunia jadinya sedikit banyak tidak tau apa yang harus diributkan. "Bicara tentang adik, Ice tidak di ajak?"

Duo Tom _and_ Jerry elemental bersaudara itu saling menatap sebelum kompak menggeleng. "Daerah ini agak berpasir. Kau tau paru-parunya bermasalah, yang ada bukannya dapat informasi malah kambuh atau mungkin lebih parah," kata Taufan. Pemuda yang berprawakan lebih ramah dan jahil itu tersenyum lebar sampai membuat giginya terlihat. "Dunianya bukan berbaur dengan masyarakat namun virtual. Matanya terlalu besar dan luas, tak seperti yang kita lakukan sekarang dengan ruang lingkupnya lebih kecil dan cenderung salah. Informasi yang dia dapat pasti absolut meski sudah terpendam jauh di situs terlarang."

Sai kurang mengerti dengan Taufan yang tidak mempermasalahkan sang adik untuk tetap berada di dalam dunianya sendiri. Seakan berinteraksi dengan manusia tidak diperlukan. Kenapa? Padahal dia sendiri orangnya sangat terbuka.

"Kalau memang tidak mau ya tidak masalah. Tak ada yang rugi. Jangan menyakiti diri sendiri dengan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak disenangi," tambah Taufan.

Halilintar yang mendengar itu mengerutkan dahinya dalam. Tak paham dan tak pernah paham dengan jalur pikiran adiknya yang kelewat diluar nalar.

Kecanggungan itu berakhir ketika Shielda menghubungi mereka dengan _earpiece_. Satu-satunya perempuan di misi ini mengatakan bahwa dia melihat pergerakan janggal di salah satu kedai kopi dekat posisi mereka. Pito sudah duluan mengecek dan Fang masih mengawasi di udara. Mereka bertiga berpencar. Taufan mengeluarkan _hoverboard_ dan ikut memeriksa lewat jalur udara. Planet ini sangat berangin dengan daratan yang hampir menyerupai padang pasir yang hampir tiap jamnya membuat badai ganas dan akan hilang dalam waktu kurang dari tiga puluh menit. Tentu menggunakan kuasanya disini membuatnya lebih superior.

Ketika berkeliling, matanya menangkap satu orang yang sangat familiar. Pito, yang sekarang dalam mode menyamar, tengah mengobrol santai dengan sosok yang mirip sekali seperti foto profil tempo lalu Ice berikan. Atau sosok itu memang dia? Taufan awalnya mengira bahwa Pito hanya sandiwara. Mereka menyamar, ingat? Tapi diperhatikan lebih teliti lagi, tampaknya antara kedua belah pihak saling kenal.

"Janggal. Siapa dia?" gumam Taufan. Tangannya menahan topi pembedanya itu dengan erat karena angin bertiup kencang, matanya juga kelilipan pasir yang membuatnya semakin sulit melihat. Badai akan tiba, dia harus menemukan tempat berlindung terlebih dahulu.

….

"Kak Taufan,"

"Hm?"

"Ada masalah?"

Si pengendali angin itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa memang?"

"Degup jantung kakak agak cepat, yang lain juga terutama Kak Hali dan Fang." Ice menghentikan gerakan jarinya yang mengetik. Diam sebentar, yang paling muda mendengar lebih instan aliran darah semua orang di pesawat. "Semuanya. Kenapa? Belum menemukan sesuatu?"

Taufan ikut diam karena adiknya diam.

"Sudah ketemu bahannya?" Akhirnya Ice menghentikan kesunyian.

Taufan ragu lalu mengangguk pelan. Mata biru pucat milik Ice masih setia menatap layar komputer itu. Kemudian diam lagi.

"Mau kubantu mencari tomatnya? Kakak butuh itu untuk memamerkan _sandwich_ ke Fang, kan?" tanya Ice lagi.

Taufan mengerutkan dahinya, tak paham. "_Sandwich_?" beonya.

"Iya," Ice mengangguk malas. Tak perlu membalikkan badan, dia tau ada sepasang mata tajam yang mengamati pembicaraan mereka. "Waktu itu katanya kakak mau buat kejutan untuk Fang. Katanya mau membuat sandwich dan merendahkan donat lobak merah. Kan?"

"Oh!" Teriakan Taufan lumayan kencang hingga menjadi pusat perhatian. Baik Taufan dan Ice mengabaikan kalimat tanya yang keluar dari para awak juga tatapan bingung mereka. "Iya! _Sandwich_, ya! Iya, _sandwich_!" ucap Taufan heboh. Tangannya bahkan ikut bergerak heboh. Untung tidak sampai kena Ice. "Eh, tapi memang enak ya pakai tomat? Kenapa bukan daging atau telur?"

Ice diam-diam meneguk liurnya sendiri. Duh, dia jadi beneran lapar, kan. "Bukannya sudah ada? Kenapa mau ditambah lagi?"

"Loh? Sudah ada?"

Ice mengangguk. Sekarang dia memutar kursinya menghadap Taufan yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya di dada sembari bergumam tentang bahan _sandwich_nya. Terlihat serius padahal yang barusan hanyalah peralihan. Ice takut perutnya bersuara nyaring dan menambah rona merah di wajah.

"Lalu, menurutmu lebih baik mana? Mayones atau saus tomat?" tanya Taufan semangat.

Ice mengernyit. "Untuk?"

"Pengganti tomat. Aku tidak terlalu suka tomat. Sekalian juga ku buatkan untukmu," kata Taufan.

"Mayones. Tapi sedikit saja," jawab Ice cepat. Tidak mungkin dia menolak makanan gratis. Tangannya lalu melepas _headset_ dan mengusap pelan telinganya yang agak sakit. Sepertinya Taufan benar-benar melupakan bahwa ini hanyalah peralihan. Ice juga tak bisa menegur karena tak ingin membongkar rahasia.

"Siap!" Kembar kedua memberi gerakan hormat lalu meregangkan badannya yang kaku. Terlalu lama duduk ternyata pegal juga. Heran, bagaimana bisa Ice dengan mudah mengatasi hal itu? Seingatnya juga Gempa pernah mengomelinya karena terlalu lama duduk. Apa katanya? Taufan tak ingat. Tapi dia ingatnya itu berbahaya untuk kesehatan. Sesuatu yang berlebihan memanglah tidak baik. "Jadi, dua _sandwich_ isi lengkap ukuran besar dengan sedikit mayones?"

Taufan mengedipkan mata kirinya dua kali dengan cepat. Ice yang paham maksudnya langsung mengangguk. "Tiga," katanya.

"Iya, deh. Tiga _sandwich_ isi lengkap ukuran besar dengan sedikit mayones. Kau banyak maunya juga," cibir Taufan.

"Sesekali." Ice menguap lebar tapi buru-buru menutupnya. Dia memutar kursinya ke arah komputer dan kembali mengetik sesuatu di keyboard. Kembali lagi ke dunia virtual. "Tak perlu mengawasiku. Aku baik. Fokus saja membuat _sandwich_nya."

Taufan tertawa, "Iya, nanti kakak buat dengan rapi supaya kau makannya tidak belepotan. Aku tak mau tersedak nanti." Lalu bangun setelah meregangkan badannya untuk yang kedua kalinya dan menuju dapur. Taufan bersenandung dan langkahnya sesekali diiringi dengan lompatan kecil karena girang.

Ice menghela nafas. "Makanku rapi. Kak Taufan saja yang suka jahil," gumamnya.

….

Halilintar curiga pada Taufan. Adiknya itu memang selalu berperilaku aneh harusnya tak perlu diperhatikan tapi kali ini lain dari pada yang lain. Si kembar tertua tak tau adiknya yang sering jadi biang masalah ini bisa tiba-tiba kalem dan lebih sering bermeditasi, menajamkan indra perasanya. Halilintar tak bermaksud menguping tapi sepertinya dia harus karena sejak mendarat di planet ini Taufan dan Ice sering berbicara aneh. Mereka seperti mengatakan sesuatu yang penting namun topiknya diubah menjadi makanan. Halilintar penasaran, apa sih yang sedang dibicarakan oleh kedua adiknya itu? Karena keduanya ahli dalam memainkan ekspresi, sulit untuknya menerka apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Hm? Kak Hali tak perlu tau detailnya. Yang penting jaga-jaga dan langsung cari Ice begitu aku bilang 'kentang', ok?"

Meski bingung, Halilintar mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sudah dua hari dan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Maksudnya kejadian berbahaya yang berhubungan dengan Ice atau sesuatu terjadi padanya. Belum. Belum ada apa-apa. Sudah dua hari yang berarti sudah empat puluh delapan jam dia dilanda kebingungan karena kejanggalan dari Taufan membuatnya akhirnya tidak tahan. Setelah penggerebekan ini selesai Halilintar berencana mengintrogasi Taufan. Siapa tau ternyata semua itu hanyalah akal-akalannya saja.

_Earpiece_nya tiba-tiba mengerluarkan suara keras. Halilintar buru-buru melepas alat komunikasi itu dari telinganya sambil dalam hati memaki siapa pun yang sengaja mengirim suara tv rusak. Kepalanya digerakan ke kanan ke kiri bergantian dengan cepat, memeriksa apa ada orang yang mendengar suara dari _earpiece_nya atau tidak. Setelah memeriksa dan menunggu beberapa menit, Halilintar yakin ruangan yang dia telusuri ini tak ada orang. Cukup aneh, padahal Ice bilang (setelah berhasil meretas kamera pengawas gedung yang dipakai Icarus) setidaknya ada satu atau dua orang yang berjaga secara bergantian. Tapi pada kenyataannya tidak. Halilintar sudah masuk ke lantai tiga dan sampai sekarang belum menemukan siapa pun. Barang bukti memang ada, banyak sekali, tapi percuma kalau tidak menangkap pelakunya, kan?

Halilintar mengaduh. Tangannya langsung memegang belakang lehernya yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri. Dia menerawang sekitar, tidak ada robot berukuran kecil terpasang di sana. Tangannya meraba, memeriksa apa ada jarum atau sesuatu yang menempel di lehernya dan ternyata memang tidak ada apa-apa. Perasaannya juga mulai tidak enak.

Tunggu, Halilintar baru ingat kalau orang yang memegang komunikasi selama misi ini berlangsung adalah Ice. Dia memang jarang memberikan arahan, tapi tak pernah sekali pun Ice jahil atau mematikan sebentar satu-satunya alat komunikasi mereka. Hubungan batin anak kembar di saat seperti ini sangatlah berguna. Halilintar bisa merasakan kalau salah satu dari dua adiknya diserang. Tapi yang mana pun itu, dia harus tau siapa pelakunya dan akan segera membalas rata seperti yang orang itu lakukan.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh melukai adik-adiknya.

"–_kak! Ka… Ha… Hali! Kak Hali!"_ Halilintar langsung memasang _earpiece_ yang tadi dibiarkan menggantung di leher. Teriakan panik Taufan dengan suara hembusan angin kencang membuatnya mengerutkan dahi sekaligus bertanya-tanya. Tangannya menekan satu-satunya tombol di _earpiece_ warna hitam itu lalu mulai bicara. "Apa?" tanya Halilintar.

"_Kak Hali kentang!"_

"Hah?"

"_Kentang, kak! Kentang!"_ Jeda sejenak. _"Ingat, kan? Kentang!"_

Wajah si sulung berubah merah. "Dimana?" geramnya.

"_Jaraknya tak jauh dari lokasi pesawat kita! Cepatlah! Mereka hampir berhasil menyalakan mesin pesawat mereka yang ternyata bersembunyi di balik pegunungan berbatu!"_

Listrik merah sudah mengelilingi tubuhnya. Bergerak liar dan berbahaya. Halilintar langsung berlari keluar dari gedung tapi terhalang karena nampaknya sudah terpasang beberapa jebakan. Mulutnya berdecak kesal dan wajahnya semakin seram. Rahangnya mengeras, kedua tangannya sudah memegang pedang kebanggaannya lalu disatukan dan jadilah sebuah tombak. Halilintar memutar dan memotong benda yang mengarah padanya. Setelah berhasil keluar dari gedung tua itu, si sulung lalu berlari secepat kilat mengejar waktu.

Kakinya berhenti dan berbalik ke arah yang lain karena tanda-tanda badai datang sudah semakin jelas. Halilintar berdecak kesal. Tangannya menekan _earpiece_nya lagi, menunggu beberapa saat karena pergerakannya membuat sinyal tak stabil. "Taufan?"

"_Ya?!"_ Hembusan angin terdengar jelas. Posisinya pasti dekat lokasi badai berlangsung.

"Siapa?"

"_Apa?!"_ tanya Taufan. Dia perlu berteriak karena angin kencang membuatnya tak bisa mendengar apa-apa. _"Apanya yang siapa?!"_ tanyanya lagi.

"Pelakunya," balas Halilintar. "Siapa pelakunya? Pesawat itu sudah disetel ulang sistem keamanannya oleh Ice jadi hanya kita saja yang bisa keluar-masuk dengan leluasa. Tak mungkin Ice yang keluar dari pesawat."

"_Pito,"_ balas Taufan pelan. Bahkan terdengar seperti bisikan, _"Beberapa kali aku menangkap basah dia sedang mengobrol dengan anggota Icarus seakan mereka kawan lama juga kelakuan janggalnya di pesawat. Dia selalu berada di dekat Ice. Tapi–"_

"Keparat!" Halilintar langsung memutuskan sambungan dan mempercepat larinya. Badai pasir sudah terlihat dan lebih besar, tangannya menaikkan masker dan kacamata pelindung kedap udara yang menggantung di leher. Dia dan yang lain selalu memakai masker dan kacamata sejak menginjak kaki di planet ini. Terkecuali Ice yang tetap berada di pesawat.

Halilintar dengan mata dan tubuh dikelilingi listrik merah yang bergerak liar menyala bukanlah pertanda baik. Sebentar lagi bukan hanya badai pasir saja yang datang melainkan juga hujan badai. Langit sudah sangat gelap, disusul dengan suara dan sambaran petir yang menyakitkan telinga. Beberapa tempat bahkan sudah dihantam petir putih. Lalu turun hujan pun turun. Air dari langit berlomba-lomba turun yang menyebabkan pasir yang terbawa oleh angin jatuh ke tanah, badai pasir itu sekarang berganti menjadi hujan badai dengan kekuatan berkali lipat lebih seram. Halilintar marah atau mudah tersinggung itu sudah biasa. Ada percikan listrik kecil di tubuhnya juga sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa, terlebih kalau sudah ada Taufan disana.

Dan apa yang terjadi kali ini, benar-benar tidak biasa.

Rasanya sangat menyenangkan ketika tangannya mengayun bebas, menebas alien beragam bentuk itu lalu menyetrumnya sampai gosong. Langit pun ikut membantu dengan menyambar pesawat luar angkasa mereka sampai hancur. Halilintar memainkan tombaknya dengan sangat baik. Sembilan tersangka sudah di kalahkan dengan mudahnya. Mereka tak melawan, lebih tepatnya tak sempat melawan karena Halilintar bergerak sangat cepat dan tak memberi kesempatan. Semua terkapar tak berdaya di pasir. Badai mungkin sudah hilang tapi hatinya belum puas. Kurang satu, si sulung ingin mencari dan menuntaskan semuanya supaya hatinya lega.

Halilintar berbalik cepat ke belakang sambil menodong tombak yang dipegang erat-erat merasa ada seseorang di belakang. Untungnya dia menghentikan gerakannya tepat waktu karena kalau tidak kepala Ice bisa saja terputus dari badannya saat itu juga. "Ice? Kau tidak apa?" tanyanya. Tombak halilintar dia jatuhkan yang lalu langsung menjadi listrik dan naik ke atas langit. Kakinya melangkah mendekat tapi baru sampai dua langkah sudah terhenti. Dia sadar, orang di depannya bukanlah adiknya. Mana ada orang yang di culik mengganti semua pakaiannya? "Siapa kau?" Listrik merah muncul kembali, mengelilingi tubuhnya.

'Ice' mendengus lalu tersenyum remeh. Halilintar berdecak kesal, dia bersumpah siapa pun yang berani mengambil rupa Ice akan berakhir sama seperti para mafia yang tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah.

"Aku tidak menduga kau sangat sayang pada adikmu,"

Halilintar mengerutkan dahinya mendengar suara serak-serak basah itu. "Pito?"

'Ice' atau Pito mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang perlahan berubah bersisik seperti ular dan jemarinya memanjang dengan kuku hitam pendek namun runcing. Tangannya mengusap wajahnya yang perlahan ikut berubah menjadi kepala ular dan berdesis ketika proses tranformasi selesai. Pito adalah ras alien setengah ular kobra, kepalanya akan mengembang seperti mangkok jikalau ada bahaya atau kesakitan. Dia sekarang sedang menggerutu dan mengomel-omel sendiri tentang ketidaksukaannya menggunakan kuasanya yang bisa bertranformasi tubuh sesuai dengan orang yang dia sentuh. Di sisi lain, Halilintar masih syok.

Tawa Pito membuatnya sadar. Halilintar membuka mulutnya tapi ditutup kembali tak tau mau berkata apa, masih belum paham situasi sepenuhnya. "Kukira julukan 'kilat merah berdarah' tak cocok. Terlalu menyeramkan dengan kepribadianmu yang terlalu menarik," kata Pito.

"Tunggu, apa?" Halilintar tak tau dia punya julukan. Siapa coba yang membuat julukan itu? Tapi yang lebih penting lagi, "Dimana adikku?"

"Di pesawat," ucap Pito enteng. "Aman, kok. Tidak ada luka lecet,"

Halilintar memandang ragu. "Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

"Mungkin," jawab Pito acuh. Dia mengangkat bahunya tak mau tau, "Dia memang sempat dibius tapi sudah ditempatkan ke tempat yang aman,"

"Kau!" Halilintar kembali meradang. Kakinya maju mendekati Pito yang menatapnya malas, sama sekali tidak merasa bahaya bahkan ketika kerah bajunya dicengkeram. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?!"

"Tadinya mereka ingin membawa adikmu begitu tau kemampuannya yang luar biasa dengan teknologi bangsa kami, alien," jawab Pito sambil menunjuk ke arah anggota Icarus, sama sekali tidak terintimidasi dengan tatapan tajam Halilintar. Dia sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensi dari misi dobel agen ini. Terluka agar mendapat hal yang diinginkan bukanlah masalah. "Tenang. Bukannya aku sudah bilang dia aman di pesawat?"

"Itu tidak cukup untuk– "

"Yang penting TAPOPS untung dengan tertangkapnya kesembilan orang ini, kan?" potong Pito. Tangannya melepaskan cengkeraman di kerahnya dengan santai. "Lebih baik kita ikat mereka supaya tidak kabur."

….

Ice membuka matanya yang terasa berat lalu melihat ke sekitar. Dia tak ingat pindah tempat ke kamarnya sendiri, bukannya dia seharusnya berada di ruang kontrol memainkan komputer dan tetap mengawasi anggotanya di luar? Apa dia ketiduran? Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Kalau dia tak memakai masker oksigen saat tidur maka dia akan mati sesak nafas. Ice menyisir rambutnya ke belakang lalu sekali lagi mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi. Tapi sayangnya dia tak ingat apa-apa. Oh, mungkinkah sekarang dia punya narkolepsi?

"Lho? Sudah bangun?" Ice menoleh dan mendapati Taufan diambang pintu kamarnya. Tangannya penuh membawa sekeranjang apel, piring, dan pisau. Si pengendali angin itu masuk ke kamar dengan senyum cerahnya. "Wah! Aku senang! Tapi bingung juga kenapa kau sekalinya tidur malah sampai dua hari seperti ini? Kau begadang terus atau memang sangat mengantuk?"

Tunggu, apa?

"Bercanda," kata Taufan sambil memeletkan lidahnya. "Kau tidak tidur selama itu, kok! Hanya beberapa jam."

"Tidak lucu," kata Ice datar. Tangannya mengusap tengkuk lehernya yang terasa kaku. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ah," Taufan meletakkan barang bawaannya di meja dengan hati-hati lalu menarik kursi dan duduk. "Kau tidak tau? Wah, kukira kau tau."

"Kadang aku tak bisa 'melihat' semuanya dengan jelas. Semuanya masih bisa diubah,"

"Masuk akal kalau begitu. Singkatnya Icarus menginginkanmu jadi mereka masuk ke pesawat dan ya… membuatmu pingsan. Pito yang membukakan pintu, mungkin kau sudah lihat lewat kamera. Oh ya, Kak Hali berhasil menumbangkan mereka sesuai rencana. Kita tim yang hebat," Taufan terkekeh.

"Idemu bukan ideku," ralat Ice. Jemarinya perlahan melepas masker oksigen dan mengambil posisi duduk. "Kakak tidak marah?"

"Untuk apa? Aku sudah tau semuanya tentang Pito, tentang Icarus, dan tentang pemerintah lokal sini. Menurutku mereka tidak sehitam dan seputih yang dikira," ucap Taufan, tangannya aktif mengupas kulit apel. "Pito berulang kali masuk ke organisasi Icarus karena sebenarnya memang dialah pemimpinnya. Dia membentuk kelompok itu hanya sebatas ingin senang-senang saja tapi karena suatu hari tiba-tiba menghilang, Icarus jadi tak terkendali dan mulai masuk ke pasar gelap. Tidak jelas siapa provokatornya. Banyak berita simpang siur yang mengatakan bahwa pemerintah disini sendiri pelakunya," Taufan mengangkat bahu. Tangannya mengambil potongan apel yang sudah dia potong lalu menawarkannya ke Ice. Tapi Ice menggeleng. "Pito menghilang karena diam-diam mengikuti tes di Triton dan lulus sebagai agen. Dia terus memantau kelompoknya dari jauh, mengikuti misi ini sebenarnya hanya bentuk reuni."

Ice mengangguk pelan membenarkan. "Pito yang melaporkan kegiatan mereka,"

"Hah? Yang benar?" tanya Taufan tak percaya. "Kejam juga dia. Melaporkan temannya sendiri."

"Sudah lama dia berusaha membersihkan nama Icarus tapi tetap gagal. Dia pikir dengan adanya misi ini dia bisa menghentikan tindakan kriminal kelompoknya sendiri sampai ke akarnya. Tentu saja tak mudah, menghukum temanmu sendiri bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah." Ice diam sebentar sebelum melirik kakak keduanya itu tajam. "Kakak membuat Kak Hali semakin membenci Pito."

"Sejak awal Kak Hali memang risih," bela Taufan. "Ku kira lebih baik membuatnya berpikir seperti itu karena rasanya percuma membuatnya mengerti dengan kata-kata. Kak Hali tidak akan percaya sebelum melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri."

Ice diam lagi. Merenung memikirkan banyak hal. Dia membiarkan Taufan makan sambil mengupas apel yang dia bawa. Biasanya dia akan marah kalau mendengar suara orang makan, telinganya jadi sakit. Mungkin karena sudah tenggelam, suara dari mulut Taufan tidak terdengar.

"Kakak membuatku bingung," Taufan menghentikan acara makannya lalu memiringkan kepalanya. "Kakak terus membuat semua orang salah paham. Kenapa? Kenapa tidak mencoba menjelaskannya pelan-pelan? Kenapa terus membuat luka di atas luka?"

Taufan diam lalu menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil. "Mereka punya akal, biarkan saja. Aku tidak membuat luka di atas luka, Ice. Aku menyembuhkan lukaku dengan caraku sendiri."

"Dengan cara seperti ini?" tanya Ice.

"Mungkin?" Taufan meletakkan pisau dan apel kedua yang selesai di kupas di meja. "Tak ada yang paham seseorang seratus persen."

"Memang tidak semua orang akan mengerti. Kakak mungkin tampak kurang lebih hanya omong kosong yang tidak masuk akal untuk beberapa orang dan yang lain hanya perlu satu tampilan untuk paham. Tapi jangan pernah menyesuaikan diri agar sesuai dengan tempat yang bukan milik kakak. Terkesan pengecut tapi lebih baik dari pada berpura-pura. Kakak adalah kebahagiaan kami. Bahagia memang sesuatu yang random tapi tidak seperti ini juga," ucap Ice. "Kakak hanya akan terlihat seperti badut."

"Ini bukan penyembuhan tapi menghancurkan diri. Jadi ini pelarian kakak? Kakak hanya akan dipandang sebagai karakter antagonis yang pandai memanipulasi bukan pahlawan,"

Taufan lagi-lagi tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Ice. "Aku bahkan tidak merasa bahwa aku adalah pahlawan seperti yang dulu selalu dibangga-banggakan," balasnya. Lalu senyumnya itu makin lebar, Taufan mengusap sudut matanya yang berair. Ice itu sangatlah _to the point_ dan takkan segan-segan mengatakan apa pun. Jujur dan netral, pantaslah dia dalam posisi informan. Taufan hanya bingung, dia itu terlalu bebas dan meski sudah dapat peringatan tapi tidak ada siapa pun yang mengomeli bahkan sampai menggunakan fisik supaya dia benar-benar berhenti. Taufan juga tak tau caranya berbicara ke orang lain sebagai mana seharusnya. Katakanlah dia jahat dan bermuka dua, tapi sungguh sebenarnya niatnya baik. Hanya karena ketidaktauannya dan kesalahpahaman orang saja yang kadang menimbulkan gosip hingga membuat buruk namanya.

"Tak apa jika bingung. Semuanya masih bisa diperbaiki pelan-pelan," sambung Ice lagi.

"Ya," balas Taufan. Lalu tiba-tiba tertawa membuat adiknya bingung. Ice tau kakaknya ini bisa naik dan turun _mood_nya cepat sekali tapi tak mengira akan seperti ini juga. Pantaslah banyak yang salah paham. Terutama kakak sulungnya. "Ya sudah, sebagai permintaan maaf mau kubuatkan apa lagi? _Cheese cake_?"

"Boleh. Buatkan juga untuk yang lain,"

"Oh, tentu saja! Aku punya resep kue yang ingin sekali ku coba, kau cicipi, ya?"

Ice mengangguk dan menyomot satu potongan apel di meja nakas. Taufan kembali mengoceh hal random, persis seperti Blaze, dengan tangan yang sibuk mengupas dan memotong apel ketiga. Berhubung mereka berdua orangnya selalu _update_ jadi lumayan banyak topik yang bisa dibicarakan.

"Kak Taufan tidak mau beritau arti kode kakak ke Kak Hali?"

"Tidak. Biarkan saja. Itu kode khusus dariku kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu," jawab Taufan. "Aku harap dia tidak mencari tau apa artinya. Mati gosong nanti aku dibuatnya kalau sampai tau."

Ya, semoga Halilintar tidak penasaran arti 'kentang' yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berakhir dengan gaje… huff, selesai juga.

Maaf ya, kali ini malah panjang banget. Bukannya pilih kasih, tapi ya tanggung aja kalo diberhentiin di tengah jalan. Dan juga emang bingung mau mengakhirinya kaya gimana.

Oh, btw ada yang tau artinya 'kentang'?

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu buat membaca cerita ini. Gak bosen, kan? Moga enggak ya…


End file.
